


Знакомства.com

by Valenso



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenso/pseuds/Valenso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташа не отчаивается в своем стремлении наладить личную жизнь Стива. Даже обращается за помощью к Интернету.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знакомства.com

**Author's Note:**

> В работе сделано допущение, что Капитан Америка ходит в шлеме и его личность не известна общественности.

— Ты игнорируешь все мои советы, Роджерс, поэтому я приступаю к решительным мерам. — Наташа плюхнулась на диван рядом со Стивом, забросила ноги на журнальный столик и поставила старомодный по меркам ЩИТа ноутбук на колени.

Не то чтобы Стив не был рад гостям или имел что-то против Наташи, но когда она заявилась к нему и попросила об убежище, потому что его квартира — «самое подходящее место, чтобы залечь на дно», он рассчитывал, что она будет поскромнее. Суперагент уровня Романофф должен иметь какое-то представление о дисциплине и порядке, но Наташа усиленно игнорировала простые правила, которые попросил соблюдать Стив. И ей это доставляло истинное удовольствие.

— Ноги со стола, — устало буркнул Стив. За последнюю неделю его квартира превратилась в хаос, где немытые чашки росли по всеми горизонтальным поверхностям как грибы после дождя. Он и не знал, что у него такой богатый набор посуды. — Что бы ты там не придумала, сразу говорю, я против.

Фыркнув, Наташа опустила ноги и что-то прошептала себе под нос. Суперслух позволил Стиву расслышать слова «брюзга».

— Даже не думай. Я никогда не сдаюсь на полпути, мы обязательно найдем тебе девушку. Считай это нашей новой миссией, ты же такой исполнительный, мой капитан. — Если бы воспитание Стива позволяло ему грубить девушкам, он бы обязательно нагрубил Наташе. — Я регистрирую тебя на сайте знакомств. Знаешь, в двадцать первом веке людям не обязательно вставать с дивана и выходить из комнаты, чтобы найти себе пару. Удобно, не правда ли?

— Дикость какая-то. — Стив с недоверием глянул на экран ноутбука и увидел открытую анкету. — «Стив Грэхем», — прочитал он. — Чем тебе моя фамилия не угодила?

— Не надо выкладывать в сеть всю личную информацию, простофиля. А Грэхем… ну, тоже долго спал, а потом проснулся.

Стив ни слова не понял, но вопрос задавать не стал, потому что уже читал практически полностью заполненную анкету. Узнал о себе много нового.

— Я учился в Вест-Пойнт?

— В интернете все лгут о себе, привыкай, — отмахнулась Наташа, дописывая еще что-то.

— Интересы: живопись, история, путешествия, фрисби, — продолжил читать Стив.

— Немного самоиронии не повредит, — кивнула довольная собой Наташа.

— Опишите себя несколькими словами: старомодный, — тут Стив мысленно согласился, — прямолинейный, порядочный, высокий. А это еще к чему?

— Юмор, детка, ю-м-о-р.

— И это смешно?

— Твоя реакция — очень даже, — рассмеялась она. — Про год рождения я тоже приврала, мало кто видит своей половинкой столетнее ископаемое. Так что теперь тебе всего лишь тридцать четыре, самый тот возраст, чтобы остепениться. 

— «Ищу не просто одноразовые отношения, а спутника жизни», — задумчиво прочел Стив, временно прощая Наташе все ее ехидство. Он всегда был однолюбом и искал только одну-единственную партнершу по танцам. — Ладно, это оставь, — милостиво разрешил он, хотя Наташа и не собиралась ничего менять.

— Теперь самое важное. — Наташа отставила ноутбук и встала на ноги. — Фотография. Я не нашла ни одной фотографии у тебя в папках. — Она вытащила телефон, в котором теперь было больше функций, чем у всей техники в квартире во времена Стива.

— Ты рылась в моих папках? — у него уже не было сил возмущаться. — Да я же поменял пароль…

— Когда поставишь защитный механизм десятого уровня, тогда и говори о защите личных данным. Но отмечу твою изобретательность, в этот раз даже цифру добавил! «Кони_Айленд1930». Да и не беспокойся, я всего лишь искала фотографию, — словно это оправдание, ответила Наташа.

— Зачем мне фотографироваться? Было бы какое-нибудь важное событие, — удивился Стив.

— Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты не из прошлого века, а вообще с другой планеты, — она закатила глаза, а затем взяла Стива за руку и потащила к стене. — Вот тут более-менее приличное место, да и свет нормально падает. — Наташа подняла телефон и поймала своего подопечного, которому устраивала личную жизнь, в фокус объектива. — Улыбнись давай. — Стиву совсем не нравилась эта затея, но спорить с Романофф было себе дороже. Он растянул губы в улыбке. — Это ужасно, — сразу же отозвалась Наташа. — Еще меньше естественности, не стесняйся, — с сарказмом заявила она. — Стив, просто будь собой, ты ведь классный парень.

Стив смущенно улыбнулся в ответ на слова Наташи, и она успела поймать эту улыбку. Простой, милый парень, такие в цене во все времена. Наташа придирчиво рассмотрела фотографию, не став комментировать, что футболка на пару размеров меньше тоже придется претенденткам на сердце Стива по душе. Она сделала еще около десятка фотографий. За все свое детство Стив обошелся тремя фото, а здесь — сразу десять.

— Видишь, и совсем не больно.

Вернувшись на диван, Наташа быстро загрузила несколько фотографий, выбрала аватарку и нажала опубликовать анкету. Они со Стивом заинтересованно смотрели, как растет счетчик просмотров. С каждым новым просмотром Наташа все шире ухмылялась, а Стив недоуменно разводил руками. Он поверить не мог, что это работает.

— А вот и первые сообщения! Смотри-ка, настоящая красотка. — Наташа открыла анкету написавшей женщины. — А нет, такая тебе не подходит, — безапелляционно заявила она, отправляя пользователя в черный список.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Сразу видно, что она разводит на деньги, — отмахнулась Наташа. — Давай лучше дальше смотреть.

Они со Стивом перебрали несколько десятков анкет, Наташа рассказала об «опасных типажах» и посоветовала меньше стесняться. Для начала она даже вела диалог с одной женщиной от его имени, даже не давая Стиву возможность участвовать в беседе. Стиву претил такой обман, поэтому он отобрал ноутбук и сам стал искать новые знакомства.

 

***

 

Стив надолго залип, поэтому Наташа оставила его и, удовлетворенная итогами своей затеи, пошла спать. Утром она поняла, насколько Стив потерялся во времени. 

— Ты вообще ложился спать? — воскликнула Наташа, когда увидела Стива на том же месте, что и вчера. Он сидел и что-то сосредоточенно печатал.

— Я суперсолдат, сон — это не проблема, — отозвался он, не оглядываясь назад.

— О, малыш познал великую силу Интернета и магию бессонных ночей, — Наташа потрепала Стива по волосам и заглянула ему через плечо. — Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — он дописал и отправил сообщение Линде из Айовы. — Меня кое-что смущает.

— Что же?

Стив открыл фото, загруженное вчера, и показал статистику оценок. Ему ставили сплошные десятки, было много лестных комментариев. Поэтому Наташа не поняла, в чем проблема, все было более чем замечательно! Анкета Стива была в топе посещаемых, ему написала целая куча красавиц со всех уголков Америки. Выбор был огромный, наивный Стив пытался отвечать каждой, что писала ему, поэтому количество открытых диалогов было просто огромным. С кем-то он общался активнее, с кем-то нет, но пока что Стив не перешагнул планку вопросов-условностей, явно потратив кучу времени на вежливые ответы.

— У тебя большой опыт в том, чтобы ждать и медлить, но сейчас у людей другой ритм жизни, — хмыкнула Наташа. — А что смущает тебя?

— Мое фото.

— Отличная фотография, ты чего!

— Нет, дело не в этом. — Стив серьезно посмотрел на Наташу. — Мне кажется, что эти женщины пишут мне из-за моей внешности. После сыворотки на меня начали обращать внимание женщины, некоторые буквально вешались на меня. Я не против, — он запнулся, — вернее никого не осуждаю… Но в отношениях нужно кое-что другое.

Наташа даже не смогла сделать ехидное замечание, потому что Стив был похож на большого милого щенка лабрадора, смотрящего на мир незамутненным взглядом прекрасных голубых глаз. Такие люди были редкостью во все времена, а Стив умудрился украсить своим благородством целых две эпохи.

— Окей, я поняла. Что ты предлагаешь? Поставить чужую фотографию, маленький обманщик?

— Нет, мое старое фото.

Из недр личного дела было выужено фото хилого астматика, которым когда-то был Стив. Вот уж действительно без слез не взглянешь. Фотография была черно-белой, но Наташа быстро раскрасила ее в какой-то программе. Теперь ее можно было принять за фото во время учебы, раз уж по новой версии его прошлого Стив учился в военной академии.

— Ты просто Бетти Суарес, — прошептала Наташа, удаляя старую фотографию и добавляя новую.

— Кто?

— Не обращай внимания.

 

ГИДРА и все злодеи мира временно притихли, позволяя Капитану Америка сконцентрироваться на своей личной жизни. Очень заботливо с их стороны. Иначе нельзя было объяснить, почему раньше его каждые три дня посылали на суперопасные миссии, а сейчас он уже больше недели предоставлен самому себе.

Сначала он нянчился с Наташей и убирал за ней квартиру, потом получил в свое распоряжение анкету на сайте знакомств и погряз в общении, но потом это занятие у Стива, как и миссии, тоже отобрали.

— Наташа.

— Я не буду ничего убирать! Эта чашка никому не мешает, ты только посмотри на нее — она идеально вписывается в твой интерьер! — Наташа кивнула на ярко-зеленую кружку, которую купила в супермаркете с одной единственной целью: раздражать Стива. Это было так весело.

— Да не в этом дело… — Стив понуро улыбнулся и поставил перед ней на стол ноутбук.

— Ну не томи уже, Роджерс.

— Мне перестали писать. — Он снова открыл и показал счетчик с просмотрами анкеты, после смены фотографии тот увеличился всего на десятку. — Вернее, мне абсолютно перестали писать девушки. — Стив покраснел.

— А ну-ка.

Наташа забрала у Стива ноутбук и открыла последние посещений. Стив преувеличивал, его анкета все еще пользовалась популярностью, просто существенно изменилась целевая аудитория. До этого ему писали красотки с однотипными фотографиями на аватарках, теперь же мужчины с не менее однотипными аватарками — мускулистые, накаченные, высокие, большинство полуголые, наглядно демонстрирующие кубики пресса. 

Стив и Наташа переглянулись.

— Может все-таки сходишь с Шэрон на свидание?

— Да, неплохая идея.


End file.
